


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [26]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4.12, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey tries to comfort Ian during his depressive stage. (During or after 4.12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

Mickey stands in the hallway by his door unsure if he should go in or not, but then he takes a deep breath and opens the door to Ian in the exact same position he left him in hours ago.

The floor creaks as Mickey walks in and apprehensively calls out Ian’s name as he edges towards the bed and hears no answer back. He sighs deeply, grabbing the bridge of his nose as he feels himself tear up. 

"Look I can’t begin to think what you are going through right now and I know you keep telling me to leave you alone," Mickey says as he starts to get onto the bed  "but I’m not going anywhere… I’m not  going to leave you".

Mickey lays fully on the bed and wraps his arm around Ian, which to his surprise doesn’t move away from his touch and instead grabs Mickey’s arm to hold around himself tighter.


End file.
